


The Prettiest Memory

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Christmas Fluff, Dean in a Dress, Drabble, Gen, Sam is a Little Shit, Slice of Life, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam will always be an annoying little brother when given the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prettiest Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



“Dean, do you remember the Christmas when I was like twelve and you worked in the mall. You thought the mall discount would make our holiday better?” Sam laughed at the memory.

“Sammy, we agreed to never speak of that job again.” Dean growled.

“I just wish we kept one of the pictures.”

“Sammy I would end you where you stand if you had one.”

“Was it my fault that their Mrs. Claus quit and you were the only one that fit in the dress? Besides everyone agreed you were the hottest Mrs. Claus to ever hand out candy canes."


End file.
